


Completion

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/gifts).



Cody fitted against Nick's body like he was made to be there. His hip curved just right and the slow arch of his back laid easy against Nick's belly, softer now than it used to be. Nick was bigger in the chest, but Cody was still wider in the shoulders. They balanced each other this way just as they did in every other: two halves come together in a perfect whole.

Nick laid his forehead against the back of Cody's neck and breathed with him, feeling their heartbeat strong between them. One rhythm, one love.

One heart.


End file.
